Far from Paradise
by dontgobaconmyheart
Summary: Kagome and Sango thought the vacation they were going on was going to be paradise. That is, until an ex-boyfriend and his too-sexy-for-his-own-good half-brother unexpectedly ruin it with plans of their own. Add in a too friendly lecherous monk... well that's just asking for too much now is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Fresh air, finally!" Kagome exclaimed, walking out into the patio of her hotel room. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled, taking in the beautiful, salty, beach breeze. "Sango, come out here! It's so nice! I'm so glad you chose where to go. I don't think I would've picked anywhere better."

A frizzy haired brunette broke Kagome's view. "It sure is amazing Kagome," Sango said sighing, "The humidity here is no good to my hair though." Sango ran her fingers through her hair attempting to flatten and tame her locks.

Kagome laughed, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "We're on vacation girl! Who cares about your hair? I'm pretty sure the men out here won't be looking at your hair…" she winked, "when you take them to bed." Sango laughed and slapped her best friend on the shoulder.

Yes. They were on vacation. And they were definitely going to enjoy it.

-/-

Putting the final touches on to her light 'vacation makeup' as she liked to call it, Kagome looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a yellow halter maxi-dress with pink flowers and a mid-thigh slip on the side. She was going to pair it with simple sandals. She left her hair natural and wavy.

"I don't know about you, but I'm a god damn catch!" Kagome heard Sango yell to her from the bedroom. "Then why are you still single?" Kagome yelled back. There was a moment of silence. "Why are you such an ass?"

Laughing, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom to see what wonderful outfit her dear best friend was showing off this time.

Clothes were strewn about the room, their suitcases wide open and empty. A lace bra and panties hung off the lamp near the bed and desk chair. "Geez, I leave you alone for an hour and it's like a tornado came through here," Kagome clicked her tongue, eyeballing the underwear on the lamp, "and I'm pretty sure those are mine," she added shaking her head.

Picking up the clothes Sango left lying around, she didn't notice when the brunette beauty walked out from behind the closet with a smirk on her face. "What do you think?"

Kagome looked up. Her best friend had put on a red rose embroidered black crop top with matching high-waisted shorts. The red accentuated her perfect golden tan only Sango could achieve as well as her toned, muscular body. She was an avid powerlifter with a great body and she and Kagome both knew it.

"Who knew you were such a bombshell," Kagome grinned, clapping her hands as Sango mocked a cat walk in their room.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha lately?" Kagome twiddled her fingers which were now so interesting to her, asking not-so-casually. "Today is his-," Sango shot her a knowing look.

"You know you shouldn't be talking about him babe. What happened between you guys is now in the past. I know you still care about him but let him live his life since he obviously didn't want you in it."

"Gee, way to be so blunt," Kagome murmured, inspecting her manicured nails. "Honey, what are best friends for?" Sango smiled and sat down next to Kagome on the bed and gave her a side hug. "I'm always here for you, and if you want me to beat him up one last time, I will, for old time's sake."

Quickly standing up and straightening her outfit out, Sango reached her hand out to Kagome. "Now stop thinking about that stupid dog demon boy and lets go have fun!"

The girls emerged from the entrance of the 5 star hotel, courtesy of Kagome's superstar mom, and squealed. "It's so pretty here!" Kagome threw her arms up in a victory dance. "Thanks to Momma Higurashi, we're living the high life!" Sango high fived her.

A black sedan pulled up next to them as the door opened and a short balding man with a mustache stepped out. "Miss Higurashi," he bowed to Kagome before turning to Sango, "Miss Taija. My name is My-"

Sango cut him off, eyes narrowed, "Yeah, yeah we know who you are _Myoga_. You work for the Taishos. What are you doing here and why are you here for us?" She crossed her arms and stepped in front of Kagome, who peeked at Myoga from behind Sango's shoulder. Myoga scratched his head and shuffled his feet.

"Well, Mi- Mi- Miss, I'm here to-"

"He's here to escort you ladies to Inuyasha's birthday," a tall figure with a short pony tail suddenly said, coming out of the car. A dejected Myoga got back in the car. Being interrupted was not on his most favorable list.

"Hi Miroku, long time no see," Kagome said, still behind Sango. "Why hello Kagome, it sure _has_ been a long time. Why are you standing behind dear Sango? I wish to see your beautiful face," Miroku stepped towards the girls. Sango, standing firm, glared at Miroku. "She doesn't need to see you."

Miroku stepped back, arms up. "Whoa, okay love. No need to get hostile. You've been more than friendly with me before, what's stopping you now?" He winked before getting back in the car. "Come on girls, we don't want Inuyasha to come for you guys. We all know how well that'll go."

Grumbling, Sango turned to look at Kagome. "Sango, what the hell was he talking about? 'You've been more than friendly with me before'? Am I missing something here?" She demanded. "Kagome it's nothing. He's Miroku, he likes to get in your head. You know that," she brushed her off adding, "We should probably get in the car, I honestly don't feel like being interrogated by Inuyasha at this very moment."

Glaring at Sango, Kagome got into the car with Sango behind her.

The car ride was silent. With Miroku's wandering hand to either of the women sitting next to him, there was the occasional slap. But no words were said. Kagome felt the tension between the monk and her friend. How someone could vow to such a prestige standard of living and still be a pervert, was beyond her. She knew something was up with them. She just didn't know what.

"Kagome are you sure you wanna do this?" Sango asked lightly.

"I'm fine. Its been years. And I think it's about time we saw each other at this point anyway," Kagome responded looking out the window, staring at the palm trees zooming as they drove by. Truth was, she wasn't okay. Had she ever wanted to see him again? Maybe. But not for another 50 years.

Sango and Miroku shared a look Kagome didn't see.

"How's life after college been treating you?" he asked her.

"It's great! Sango and I found a place together and I'm helping Mama out at the company right now," Kagome turned and smiled brightly, happy the subject had changed. "How are you?"

"Nothing special. I went with Inuyasha after his father offered me a position at Taisho Enterprises and it kinda picked up from there," Miroku shrugged.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived," Myoga piped up from the driver's seat.

Miroku helped the girls out of the car before approaching the oversized mansion with them arm and arm.

"How did you guys even know we were here?" Kagome asked staring at the magnificent structure.

"We were already here, then you posted on social media that you were here as well so naturally, I decided to come say hi and now here we are."

They stopped in front of the ginormous double doors that opened; revealing an almost full house of demons and humans alike drinking and dancing. The foyer was trimmed with marble and gold. A golden chandelier hung at the center of the room.

"Shall we ladies?" Miroku walked them to the back of the mansion, towards the backyard where more people were dancing and swimming in the pool.

Kagome looked around. She didn't know any of these people. She recognized a few from college and a couple of Inuyasha's close friends. Everyone else were strangers to her. Spacing out, she followed her two friends.

Blue eyes caught golden in the distance of the courtyard. Long silver hair waving in the slight breeze, Sesshomaru stared back at her with a glint in his eye that made her shudder. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Sesshomaru always kept to himself. He never stayed around long enough to chat and hang out with his half-brother's friends. Getting caught up in his gaze wasn't surprising to Kagome. Everyone in their family had beautiful eyes. Who wouldn't stare?

She continued to look until a flick of his hair told her he was no longer interested and disappeared.

Shaking off all thoughts of the perfect inuyoukai that had just intruded her brain, she saw the nearest server walking by with beverages and grabbed the first glass she saw and chugged the contents down before the server could say anything to her. "Ma'am, you just drank a cocktail intended for demon consumption. That's three times stronger than a regular human cocktail," she looked at Kagome, eyes widened in shock. "Perhaps you should sit down," she gestured towards the nearby pool loungers.

"I WHAT?!" Kagome nearly lost her balance. To her horror, she felt her stomach churning and vision going blurry. "Maybe I should sit down… I don't feel particularly good at this moment."

Kagome hobbled over to the chaise with the assistance of the server. "Can I please have a glass of water?" Kagome gagged, "I'm sorry you shouldn't help me, I'm an idiot that just likes to grab things without thinking… What was your name?"

The server gave her a small smile. "It's okay really. My name's Rin. I'll be right back with that water of yours."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the back of the chaise.

The sun shining through her eyelids promptly got blocked. Scrunching her nose, she opened her eyes.

"Keh. Always causing a scene everywhere you go huh wench."

Just great. Just when she thought things could've been worse, they were.

Handsome and muscular as ever, Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down. "What in world made you think it was okay to just grab a random drink from someone? You're so clueless Kagome!"

Kagome refused to look at him, searching for Sango. Where had she gone? She must've lost them when she stopped to grab the drink. Kagome face palmed. What an idiot. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Now if you don't mind I need to go find Sango." She made to stand up until the dizziness hit her again and her legs buckled. She fell into Inuyasha's chest.

"Ma'am! I'm sorry I took so long here's your wa- oh…" Rin ran up to a very red faced, passed out Kagome and fuming Inuyasha. "Sir, how about we take her to the guest room?"

Inuyasha nodded, feeling her rapid heartbeat made his stomach flutter. "Goddammit Kagome, you're such a ditz," he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**\- Story rating is subject to change due to language (possibly lemons) –  
Also, Sesshomaru may be a little OOC, just to fit the needs of my story :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A flash of gold and silver flew by her. Kagome scanned her eyes around the wooded clearing. Searching for who she thought it would be. "Inuyasha! Come back! I need you!" she shouted, her hands cupping around her mouth. In a few moments it would be dark. And who knew what lurked behind the shadows of this forest. She waited for a response. Nothing.

"Please come back! I can't be here alone! Please!" she shouted again.

The silence deafened her.

Until she heard a rustle in the leaves behind her. Kagome quickly whipped around ready to face whoever was taunting her. It was dark now and she could barely make out what she was seeing. Silver hair and golden eyes stared at her.

"You're not Inuyasha…" she trailed off slightly disappointed.

"That half-breed I am not." Sesshomaru merely stated. Without breaking eye contact he slowly walked towards her. Alarmed, Kagome backed up, matching every step he took. Her back hit a tree trunk and she gulped. Her throat felt so dry.

He was still about three feet away from her. Slowly stalking. "Wh- what do you want from me?" she demanded - trying to sound as strong as she wished she was at that very moment. Watching her chest rise and fall with her heavy breaths, Sesshomaru finally came to a stop before her.

He leaned in, inches away from her face.

"What do I want from _you_?" his voice was merely a whisper.

She could feel her heart racing. Her pulse quickening. She had never been so close to him before. He smelled like what she had always dreamed he would smell like. Without realizing it, Kagome leaned in a little closer and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed as his scent hit her nostrils.

A clawed finger under her chin pushed up her face, making her eyes shoot wide open. Her hands immediately went up to his chest in a futile effort to push him away. Not that she had really wanted to anyway.

A second clawed finger slowly caressed her cheek. "Did you just smell me?" he asked rhetorically, a slight smirk on his face. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Um no… What ever made you think that?" Her face turned red and she looked away. "If you wish to be in this person's presence, you merely need to ask." The finger holding her chin turned her face back towards his. "Unless you question this person's instincts, I would say you are quite pleased with this… predicament you find yourself in."

"Kagome, open your eyes."

Her legs nearly gave out on her. The way he said her name was so erotic. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. When did he get so close?!

Sesshomaru took her gasp as an invitation and went for the kill. His lips pounced on hers and in that moment she was sure she had died and gone to heaven.

"Kagome! It's time to get up!"

Jolting up, Kagome rubbed her sleep filled eyes and opened them. For real. "Sango! Uh hi good morning." Realizing what had just happened in her dream moments ago, her face turned beet red.

Sango had just walked into her room hand in hand with a pile of clothes. "Why are you blushing?" she questioned. "Omg. Were you just having a sex dream? Who was it? Was it Inuyasha? Or was it Sesshomaru?" Kagome buried her face in the pillow. "Oh my god Kagome! You had a sex dream about Sess-" she was cut off by the pillow Kagome threw at her face.

"Shut up Sango! I did not have a sex dream! Stop assuming before someone hears," she hissed at her friend who was laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. "Hey no need to be embarrassed. I get it. He's hot. You're hot. You guys would be hot together." Sango shrugged.

Sporting a smile she tried her best to hide, Kagome responded, "Really? You think so? I mean, I can't just act upon it you know, that's _Sesshomaru_. You realize who we're talking about right?"

Sango threw the clothes on the bed next to Kagome and sat down. "I mean you'll never know if you don't try right? Those are for you by the way – there's a chance he'll kill you for being so bold but maybe there's a chance he'll pounce on you. Maybe deep, deep, _deep,_ down, he's got some animalistic 'I wanna pound Kagome into next year' vibe that's just itching to be let out."

Kagome looked at Sango, then the clothes, then her hands, then back to the clothes. "That's kinda farfetched though isn't it?"

"But is it really?" Sango had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Kagome threw herself back onto the bed. "I can't. He'll kill me. Nope. No way. Not gonna do it. I'll just mind my business and then vacation will be over and that's that."

"Uh huh. We'll see about that. Get dressed! We've got plans today!" Sango suddenly said, getting up before winking at Kagome and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Staring at the blank spot her friend was just at, Kagome let out a huge exasperated sigh. "She's nuts if she thinks he and I will ever hook up." And with that she chuckled at the absurd thought of her, Kagome Higurashi, a measly human, taking Sesshomaru Taisho, big, bad, dog demon, to bed with her.

Unbeknownst to the two chatty girls who not so quietly spoke about a certain inuyoukai, said inuyoukai sat in his office a few doors down, listening to every word they had to say to each other.

"Sesshomaru, did you hear me?"

He clasped the phone on his ear tighter. Damn it. He hadn't heard a word his father had said to him.

"Yes I heard you however, forgive this person Father. Something has just come up. I must go. I will call if anything serious comes up." He hung up. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. Kagome was an interesting woman. Feisty as hell that's for sure.

He heard Inuyasha walking down the hall near his office and called his name.

Dog ears poked through his door followed by amber eyes. "What do you want now?"

"Inuyasha. Please refrain from your childish ways and come inside my office."

Inuyasha sulked into the room. He had just finished working out. His t-shirtless upper half glistened with sweat. He wiped his forehead with the towel around his neck. "Jesus Sesshomaru what do ya want? I need to shower."

"Kagome. Why did you break up?" Straight to the point. No beating around the bush apparently. Inuyasha blinked. Completely surprised by his brother's question. "That's none of your business actually," he spit out eventually.

Sesshomaru raised his brow. "If you don't tell me I will find out myself. From her."

He looked back down at his paperwork, indicating he was finished talking to Inuyasha – who was currently glaring at him.

"Don't bother Sesshomaru. She doesn't need you in her life. And you definitely don't deserve her." With that last comment, Inuyasha stormed out. What the hell was his deal anyway? Asking about Kagome. He wasn't going to let him get to her even if it was the last thing he did.

"Just as much as you didn't deserve her," Sesshomaru muttered as the door shut.

Inuyasha couldn't believe Sesshomaru. Never was he once interested in his love life and now suddenly he's curious about the one person he had no right to ask about? Fuming down the hallway, he was suddenly hit with the frame of a tall, slender woman.

"Watch where the f-"

"Oh my god Inuyasha! I'm so sorry baby, I didn't see you there." Brown eyes stared him up and down, taking him in. "You look soo tired, need help in the shower?" Her hands went up and down his arms.

"Kikyo. No I'm fine." He gave her a chaste kiss and left her in the hallway wondering what had gotten into her boyfriend.

Shrugging, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe he had just had a bad work out.

"Rin, have you talked to Inuyasha today? He seems to be in an awful mood right now," she frowned.

"No I haven't Miss Kikyo. Perhaps he had a bad dream?" Rin said to her from the sink as she washed dishes. Kikyo sauntered around the kitchen island toward Rin. "So… Did you hear about Kagome and Sango coming to his birthday party yesterday?" she whispered.

Rin eyeballed Kikyo. She felt the bait coming as the woman walked down the stairs. "I did. Why do you ask?" she went back to cleaning. Kikyo followed Rin as she moved around. Swiping her finger across the counter and inspecting it for dirt, she brought herself on the counter to sit. "Just wondering. I heard she still hasn't gotten over what happened between her and Inuyasha and I don't want her interrupting our relationship is all."

She dried the clean dishes and put them away in their prospective cabinets. "I met her briefly yesterday but that was all. And no I've never met her before. I'm only here now because Sesshomaru asked me to come and train all of the 'delinquents my sad excuse of a half-brother hanyou hired to keep the home clean'." Rin quoted Sesshomaru with air quotes.

Kikyo pouted. That's not what she had wanted to hear. She needed the gossip. She wanted to know why Kagome was here. And she needed to know if she needed to worry about her. Rin was apparently not the one to ask.

She stood up and straightened her skirt out. "Well thanks anyways," she flipped her hair and left. Rin listened to the echo of her heels before turning to walk to living room. "Kagome is in for a wild ride," she muttered, shaking her head.

Walking into the living room was like walking into a white cloud. Everything was white. She thought it was a terrible idea on the interior designers part – probably Inuyasha's mom's idea – plush white carpet, soft, velvety couches, glass coffee and end tables, this room was a disaster waiting to happen. The only colored things in the room were the fake green plants placed on either side of the television across from the couches.

She was lost in her thoughts when a sudden deep voice startled her. "Rin, why are you doing this alone. Why aren't the maids helping you." It was more a statement than a question.

Rin turned and bowed. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I had them cleaning the other end of the house. I shall gather them at once." She tried to leave as quickly as possible until a clawed hand stopped her.

"That will not be necessary. I am searching for Kagome. Have you seen her?" his eyes bored into hers.

"No I haven't. Funny thing is, eh he… Kikyo was just asking about her not too long ago," Rin nodded in the direction the slender woman had went. "Very well. I will go that way. You may continue." He left.

Rin sighed. These people were never going to let her get her work done. Figuring the room was clean enough, she moved on to the bathroom. Knocking lightly as to not disturb any potential occupants, she entered when there was no answer. Quietly closing the door behind her, she leaned back and let out a big breath. "Maybe no one will find me here and I can actually work in peace," she said to herself.

Rin walked to the closet on her left and grabbed all of the necessary cleaning supplies. She had just started to scrub and hum her favorite song until the door burst open and Inuyasha was yelling at her.

"Where's Kagome?!" he demanded.

She closed her eyes and counted to 10 before answering.

"Really Inuyasha? Why would I have any clue as to where she is? Do I look like I know where she is? Do I look like I know the answer to everything? I mean come on now! I'm just trying to get my job done so I can relax for the rest of day! You aren't the only one that has asked for her. Go find Kikyo or Sesshomaru. I'm sure they know where she is." She went back to work. Ignoring him as he opened and closed his mouth – trying to think of something to say. "Fine whatever, you don't have to bite my head off damn." The door shut.

xXxXx

The sun was shining high. It was hot and dry which meant the perfect time for a dip in the pool. Kagome and Sango had found themselves outside. The pool/lounge area was cleaned. Almost as if no one was just partying the day before. A volleyball net rested in the middle of the pool.

"You ready for some volleyball?" Sango smirked.

"Was that even a question?" Kagome smirked back.

The girls set their towels on the lounger by the pool. Kagome took her slip off to apply sunscreen. She had a baby blue bandeau bikini top with a matching cinched bikini bottom. It showed just enough of her ass. Sango had paired her orange triangle bikini with matching bottoms as well.

Finishing up the front half of her body, Kagome turned to Sango to help with her back, to which she happily obliged. "How are you already so tan Sango? I'm jealous," Kagome asked laughing. "Oh don't even. You're tan too you know," Sango replied. All she could do was shrug. Her friend was right. They were always outdoors. The tan that came with it was an additional plus.

"All right you're all done! Now do me." Kagome turned her back to Sango.

"I shall assist."

She stiffened. What. Was that who she thought it was? Did he just offer to put sunscreen on her? Was she dreaming again? _Oh my god_. Looking in the direction the voice came from, Sesshomaru was walking towards them wearing a white t-shirt with cut off sleeves and red swimming trunks that stopped right before his knees. Sango elbowed her and motioned for her to go lay on the lounger.

"Um okay… I'm just gonna go lay down over here then…" she honestly couldn't believe it. What in the world was going on?

Kagome positioned herself, her conversation with Sango that morning running through her head. Could she really be so bold? Taking a deep breath, she reached back and untied the straps off her top. It fell to her sides. Sesshomaru squirted some lotion into his palm. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"Gotta get every inch," she smiled sheepishly.

"Very well." His voice sounded strained.

Kagome closed her eyes as his hands touched her back. The hairs on her neck prickled. Slowly, he covered every inch of her – massaging, rubbing, kneading. He trailed lower, toward her butt. "Every inch," she whispered as he hesitated. She bit her lip to suppress a moan as he began massaging her cheeks. His claws grazed her skin, giving her goosebumps.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha stormed in with Miroku, interrupting their moment. Giving her ass a light smack, Sesshomaru got up to glare at his brother. She swore she heard him growl. Kagome reached back to tie her strings together. She got up. "Inuyasha stop. You're being so dramatic. We aren't together anymore. Leave it alone." Sesshomaru stood next to her. "Our personal affairs with each other are none of your concern Inuyasha," he stated bluntly. His face set back to his usual stoic façade.

Inuyasha was fuming. "Don't be an idiot Kagome. He's just going to use you and toss you aside!"

"But isn't that what you did?!" Kagome was on the verge of tears. How dare he try to claim her. Try to manage her life. When they weren't even together anymore. It was so frustrating to her. The scent of her tears made Inuyasha stop. "Now, now boys. How about we have a game of volleyball to lighten up the tension?" Miroku finally intervened. "I second that!" Sango yelled from the bar at the other end of the pool. She was obviously not interested in any sibling rivalry when it came to her friend but if they were going to battle it out with sports, then she was all in.

"Okay then, its settled. We're playing volleyball boys!" Kagome, feeling confident from the recent attention to her butt, put her hand on Sesshomaru's arm and gave him a light squeeze before running and jumping into the pool before he had a chance to react. The water felt amazing. She was beginning to get hot from standing and laying in the sun. She emerged flipping her hair back.

Sango finished her drink and swam towards her. "So Kagome, how ya doin?" she winked at her.

"I'm great! Nothing to talk about here," she blushed.

Miroku sat at one of the tables under the cover as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took off their shirts to get in the pool. "You're not going to get in?" Kagome asked. "I regretfully decline babe. I will be sitting this one out. I don't feel like dying today," Miroku flashed a toothy smile at her.

If he wasn't going to die, she certainly was. The brothers were absolute perfection. Seeing just one of them with no shirt was one thing – but both of them? Sesshomaru stood slightly taller and was the tad bit paler compared to Inuyasha. But what he lacked in tan he made up for with his definition. Kagome oogled. "If you stopped drooling Kagome, we could start making our teams now," Sango nudged her. "So there's four of us. We can do 2 on 2," Sango said.

"I've got Kagome," both brothers said in unison.

"Wow, you guys are rude. I'm a great partner to have you know," Sango crossed her arms.

"I'll be Yasha's partner!"

Kikyo strolled out in a bright red – one size too small – bikini. "Hi Kagome." She winked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was not going to let her ruin vacation. "Well now that makes it five. Miroku, I guess you're playing. You make six."

"Well I'm going to be on Kagome's team," Inuyasha stated.

"As will I," Sesshomaru added.

"Okay, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, you'll be one team – and me, Miroku, and Kikyo will be on the other," Sango concluded.

"Let the games begin," Kikyo glared at Kagome.

Oh she was definitely going to be playing against her.

* * *

**_Stay tuned for the volleyball game next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! Thanks for being so patient with me. Sorry for such a late update, life's been busy ya know?

_**-The rating has been changed to M for adult content-  
There is citrusy goodness later on in this chapter. You have been warned **_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun beamed down on the 6 competitors. Foreheads glistened with sweat. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, you guys cover the back. I'll be in the front," Kagome directed them while Sango directed her team – of misfits – she called them in her head.

"Losers have to run around the property naked!" Miroku announced lecherously with a gleam in his eye. Was he purposely going to make his team lose to see perfect Sango's tush? Or Kikyo's obviously new boobs? Or did he want to see if Kagome was just as tan under her bikini? He glanced back and forth at the three beautiful women he just couldn't make his mind up on.

Sango threw the volleyball at his head. "Stop being a pervert and let's start the damn game!"

"This is totally unfair! Why does _she_ get both the super athletic and fast demons and I get stuck with _you_ two?" Kikyo pouted with her arms crossed. Kagome rolled her eyes. She had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot of that this vacation.

"Can we just start?" She said exasperated. "Yes please!" Miroku said from the back. Kikyo glared at Kagome. She had a feeling there was also going to be a lot of that.

"Alright guys! We're playing to 10! Serve's up!" Sango threw the ball up in the air and in a perfect swift motion, hit the ball over the net with amazing force.

The ball came flying over. "Inuyasha it's going towards you!" Kagome shouted. "I got it!" he ran forwards, splashing water around as he went. "Set me Kagome!" Inuyasha bumped the ball to her. The ball rose and fell towards her as she put her hands up and pushed the ball back into the air for Inuyasha, who immediately jumped up and smacked the ball back over.

"Miroku that's yours!" Sango yelled. The monk snapped out of his perverted day dreams and sprang into action – just a second too late. The ball hit the water with a loud resounding splash. The trio on the other side cheered. "Yes! Good job Inuyasha!" Kagome grinned. "Next one's for you Sesshomaru," she winked at him, causing Inuyasha's victory smile to disappear and glare at his brother.

"Are we doing rally points or only on serves?" Kagome asked. "Let's just do rally points. Otherwise we're going to be out here forever and end up looking like lobsters," Sango replied.

"Okay that's one, zero, serve's up," Sesshomaru said as he threw the ball up and hit it over with remarkable speed.

Kikyo leaped for the ball, managing to barely get it with her right hand and dove into the water. Sango was ready. She set the ball and Miroku came over ready to spike it.

Kagome knew what was coming, she ran over to the net and tried to block it as it came soaring over. "Sesshomaru! Get it!"

Sesshomaru hit it perfectly to Inuyasha who set it up resulting in Sesshomaru jumping up and returning it to the other side. He hit it hard. The ball flew over so quickly that the other team had no time to react.

It splashed into the water once again. Kagome jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru. Her breasts squished up on him. A rumble came from chest. "I'm so glad I have you guys on my team! We're great!" She looked up and smiled at him just realizing his arms had snaked around her waist just above her butt giving her a little squeeze. She let out a small yelp and jumped back. Cheeks red as a tomato she turned away. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother and ex-girlfriend. Just what was going on with these two?

"What the hell guys! We could've got that!" Kikyo glared at her teammates. "Yeah if we wanted to lose our hands we would have," Miroku stared at the spot the ball landed. There was no way he was getting that one. "Gentlemen, how about we turn the force down a tad bit?" he nervously smiled. "Make it a bit even for us measly mortals?"

The game continued on with cheers and glares on both sides. Everyone was getting tired at this point. Kagome could feel Kikyo and Sesshomaru's eyes on her. She knew Kikyo was watching her. She didn't know why. It wasn't like she was the least bit interested in Inuyasha anyways.

His brother on the other hand… he was different story. Sure she had always been attracted to him. But she had never thought of him that way due to the fact that he was her boyfriend's brother at the time. _But_, that was no longer the case. And she couldn't figure out for the life of her as to why she was so shy and nervous around him. She was usually pretty open about her feelings and if she wanted something, she went for it. So why couldn't she now? He was _clearly _giving signs that he was into her too. But what if he wanted her for completely different reasons? What if he just wanted to hook up and that was that? _Why not just hook up? Why not just have fun?_ She thought to herself. If he didn't want a relationship neither did she.

Sesshomaru watched her. Her eyes went through a parade of emotions. Just what was that girl thinking about? First she was happy, then confused, then sad, then she looked like she was contemplating something. She shook her head and finally seemed to agree on something before she caught him staring and looked back at him. "Would you like to a picture? It might last longer?" she giggled. "Don't worry miko, you will be the first one to know should I ever require a photo from you," he stated.

"Alright you two get a room!" Sango hollered, adding, "you're going to make Inuyasha throw up," she pointed at a not-so-amused hanyou who seemed to be fuming from the ears. "Let's just finish the fucking game and win," he said through gritted teeth. "Yes I am quite ready to see naked women," Miroku winked.

The score was tied at 9-9. It was Miroku's serve. They had been playing for a good half hour and everyone was exhausted. Pool volleyball was no joke. The tension between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was damn near unbearable. Kagome just wanted the game to end so she could get away from them – including Kikyo's hawk eyes.

"Go for the kill Miroku!" Sango said as he served. The ball went over. It was going in between the brothers. It was like time slowed. Kagome opened her mouth to shout "Call for the ball!" but it was too late. Both brothers dove for the ball. And missed. Their bodies submerged. Victory yells were heard from the other side. Kagome closed her eyes in defeat then opened wide as she realized what their loss meant. She slowly turned to look at Miroku who had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Well, well, well dear Kagome. Looks like you and your teammates are going to have to strip," he grinned.

She looked over at Sango who just shrugged non-apologetically. "Sorry girl, I can't help you out there, a bet is a bet so take your clothes off!"

The trio got out of the pool. "It's not gonna be _that _bad. I've seen you naked before. And so has Inuyasha! At least that makes two of us. Three if you count yourself," Sango giggled. "Inuyasha don't you dare look," Kikyo chimed in, clearly not happy. "Relax Kikyo. It isn't anything he hasn't already seen," Miroku added.

"You guys are not making this any easier," Kagome whined. She was honestly so glad that she had been training with Sango. She had to admit her body looked good but that didn't mean she wanted a bunch of people to see her naked. _Except for one person…_ Her thoughts invaded her brain and she shook her head.

"It's now or never," she muttered as she reached back to untie her strings.

She heard trunks hit the pavement as well as Kikyo's gasp most likely from seeing Sesshomaru's manhood. "Gee who would've known Sesshomaru was packing," Sango said sarcastically. "Do not let your eyes linger woman," she heard him say. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled off her top. Closing her eyes, she slowly pulled her bottoms down. "And she's in the nude! Happy birthday me!" Miroku said clapping his hands. "Oh you're disgusting Miroku," Sango smacked him on the head.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw the three in the water nonchalantly staring at her. Immediately her hands went to cover her lady parts – forgetting she also had a top half to cover – and turned towards the dog demons behind her. "Umm… Hey guys," she smiled sheepishly. Her eyes immediately glanced down to Sesshomaru and she quickly looked at Inuyasha hoping he didn't catch her. _Wow. Imagine what that would be like in bed_, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Nice rack," Inuyasha smirked. Another gasp from Kikyo. "Inuyasha!"

Horrified, Kagome looked down. "Ahh hehehe, yeah I've got boobs so what?" With some newly found confidence she had no idea she had, she moved her hands and put them up in the air. "I've also got a vagina. Why am I acting like you guys have never seen a woman's naked body before? Or like a man has never seen my naked body before?"

"It isn't _that_ nice," Kikyo muttered to which Sango responded with a glare. "A lot nicer than yours I would say. And I bet Inuyasha would agree."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome stare at her best friend with a smile of appreciation. He couldn't help but look at her ass. It was perfect. He could just imagine his hands cupped arou-

"Okay guys! Let's get this show on the road!" Kagome turned and started jogging towards the front of the house. "Wait up Kagome!" Inuyasha trailed behind her. Sesshomaru glanced at Sango who then mouthed, "Go get her!"

Sesshomaru caught up to them easily. They set an even pace and were about to round the corner to the front yard. "This isn't exactly how I pictured you seeing me naked for the first time," Kagome awkwardly said to him. "So you were planning on letting me see you naked?" he questioned. "Well… I… Um… That came out wrong," She looked away to hide her cherry red cheeks. "You do that a lot Kagome," he stated.

"Do what?" she asked still not looking at him. He did it again. He said her name. It made her insides flip and turn and quite frankly, if Inuyasha wasn't there she may have just jumped him right then and there.

"Blush. Red. It's a good color on you."

"Oh come on. You guys need to shut up," Inuyasha broke their conversation. They had rounded the corner and were halfway across the yard. Almost there. Kagome's breasts bounced on her chest. A sports bra would have came in handy at this time. She didn't see Sesshomaru or Inuyasha look down at her. "Inuyasha mind your business. We aren't involved anymore leave me alone. I'm an adult I can make my own decisions," she said flatly. "And stop looking at my chest." Both men immediately looked up. "But he isn't right for you Kagome. He's my fucking brother for chrissakes!"

Kagome ignored him and increased her pace. She slowly went ahead of them. "Congratulations little brother. You have angered her," Sesshomaru smirked as he passed Inuyasha as well. He ignored all of the workers in the yard staring at them. The workers who for the first time in their lives, seen their masters naked. It was quite a scene actually. As much a scene as the beautiful raven haired woman that had just ran by.

Rounding the last corner, they were met with Kagome who had already wrapped herself in a towel. She handed Sesshomaru a towel and walked away; leaving Inuyasha emptyhanded. "Ask Rin for a towel," she said emotionless. "Aw fuck, I really did piss her off," Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. He was so wrapped up in his feelings he failed to see Sesshomaru grab her by the hand and pull her inside an empty closet.

-/- _Citrus Warning!_

Her heart was going was felt like million miles a second. Whatever room they had just gone into wasn't a very big one. There was maybe an arm's length of space that she could put between them – not that she wanted that much space separating them anyhow. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she whispered. He put a finger to his lips.

As if on cue, she heard Inuyasha on the other side of the door. "Where the fuck did they go?" he asked himself. She heard his footsteps fade away. Once again, she found herself pressed up on him. Chest to chest. Without thinking, she leaned back a little and put her hands on his chest. Her breath hitched. That was not how she expected him to feel. It was so smooth. So soft. So tight. Her insides were doing backflips and almost immediately she was feeling hot to her core. _There's just towels separating us. That's all. _The thought of what she had just seen underneath his towel made her squirm. It was wrapped low around his hips. She could see where his v-line dipped down towards his cock. And his stripes. His damned jagged, magenta, sexy stripes. Kagome sighed. He was perfect. Too perfect.

His stomach and chest were godly. How could someone be so perfect? She drank him in like a tall, ice cold glass of water. And boy was she thirsty. "Are you satisfied?" his voice was low and husky. She jumped. All she could do was nod. His hands went to her hips. "Kagome, you have no idea how hard I tried not to pounce on you out there," he murmured. "What? Really? Erm…" she trailed off, "what stopped you?" she asked quietly. He pulled her closer. One hand pushed her chin up to his face. "Dear old Inuyasha is who."

His breath was hot on her skin. Wherever he touched her was like electricity coursing through her veins. "Oh…" was all she could muster up. Slowly, inch by inch, their lips became closer and closer. She was sweating. This was just all hot. In every way. Her towel had slid down, stopping short of revealing her nipples, revealing a solid amount of cleavage. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. His hands caressing her derriere.

He leaned in and their lips met. She tasted so sweet. Kagome couldn't believe it. Her dream was almost coming true. Sesshomaru nibbled on her lip, making her gasp. He took that as an invitation and his tongue plunged into her mouth – tasting what she had to offer. Their tongues danced. She couldn't get enough of it. Sesshomaru moved his hand up toward her breast, using the other to grab her ass and pull her even closer. He massaged her tit through the fabric, frustrated that there was still a barricade preventing their bare bodies from touching. Kagome let out a small quiet moan. She felt hot liquid coming from in between her legs. God she was so turned on.

Sesshomaru slid one side of the towel down to release a plump mound. She hissed as the air hit her nipple. He brought his hand up and ran his thumb over the hardened nub. Kagome pulled away from their kiss and bit her lip to stop herself from being too loud. He leaned down and lightly licked her nipple and brought it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Kagome grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. "Wow… So good.." she managed to say between gritted teeth. His other hands slowly trailed down her thigh. He kneeled down to get closer to her heat. Mouth still suckling, his hand went under the towel and his finger traced the outline of her lips – he felt her arousal and growled.

"Fuck Kagome, you're killing me." His thumb found her clit as one finger went inside her pussy. Kagome gasped. He pulled the rest of the towel down and began to give attention to the neglected breast. "Oh fuuuu-" Kagome closed her eyes. Never would she have thought that this is what she would be doing at this very moment when she woke up that morning. Sesshomaru slid another finger into her dripping core. He released her nipple from his mouth with a subtle pop and she groaned. He continued to finger fuck her as his mouth moved towards her bundle of nerves. His hot breath hit her and she nearly climaxed from the contact. Her hands fisted his hair. He swirled his tongue around her sweet pearl as his fingers pumped in and out of her. She felt it coming, it was so close.

"Sesshomaru... I'm gonna cum," she whispered heavily. Her breathing became heavier, her hands gripped his hair tighter, Sesshomaru's fang nicked her clit and she lost it. Kagome bucked her hips into his fingers and came harder than she ever had.

"Sesshomaru!"

The door slammed open revealing a wide-eyed Inuyasha. She stared at him as she came down from her high. She wasn't thinking straight. She couldn't think straight. Sesshomaru's head, still in between her legs, tongue licking every last drop, caused her to moan again as her body spasmed, preparing for another mind rocking climax. Sesshomaru pulled away just enough to look at his brother with a gleam in his usually emotionless eyes. "I do believe we're finished here Kagome," he stood up, holding her hand as she tried to regain her balance.

* * *

What a turn of events! This chapter actually progressed in a way I really wasn't expecting it to. Haha well stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The walk back to their friends was awkwardly silent. Inuyasha hadn't said a word to them and had purposely stood in the middle of them to prevent anything else from happening. Kagome was waiting for him to blow up at any moment. Sesshomaru kept casting her side glances – she couldn't help but look away especially after she noticed the tent under his towel, wishing she could've done something to help alleviate his… pressure. She felt super erotically dirty. What they just did in that closet was _dirty_. She opened her mouth attempt to ease the situation but nothing came out. They approached their friends and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey you little rascals! How was the run…? Why do you guys look like one of you just walked in on something you shouldn't have seen?" Miroku eyed the trio. Sango put her hands to her mouth as she watched Kagome struggle to catch her breath at Miroku's question.

"Oh my god! Kagome you slut! Did you and Inuyasha do something!?" Kikyo was fuming – her finger pointed at Kagome.

"Are you an idiot? Why would you even think that? You may have done that with him while _we _were together, but I would NEVER do that to anyone!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru looked back and forth at the women eyebrows raised. So _that's_ what happened between his brother and Kagome.

"Who knows what you would do now? Maybe you just want to get back at me for stealing your man!" Kikyo spat out. "You're disgusting Kikyo. Truly." Kagome turned away to walk towards the house with Sango following closely behind.

Kikyo stared at Kagome incredulously. "Inuyasha. What do you have to say for yourself?" she whipped her head to the still silent hanyou. "Why do you always have to jump to conclusions," he muttered. "What actually happened isn't even close to what you think happened."

"Little brother, I would watch what you say," Sesshomaru warned him. If Inuyasha was about to spill the beans and Kagome didn't want that information to be shared, he would be in a world of hurt. It was one thing to have him walk in on them but if he started spreading it around, there would be turning back.

"Keh. Don't tell me what to do," Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "I'm gonna go shower I feel gross."

Inuyasha left as Kikyo stormed behind him demanding answers; leaving Sesshomaru alone with his own thoughts.

So, Inuyasha cheated with Kikyo when he and Kagome were together. "What an idiot," he shook his head.

_Later on that evening…_

Kagome and Sango made their way back their hotel room after their very eventful morning. "I still can't believe you didn't return the favor! After seeing that man and his naked godliness, I would've jumped him the moment I had a chance," Sango smirked. Kagome threw herself on top of the bed. "I know, I know. I so regret not doing anything. Like it was RIGHT there. But he was fingers deep in me and honestly, I couldn't even move it felt so good. But now I'm like, what if there isn't a next time? What if I turned him off because I didn't do anything? UGH," she covered her face with a pillow.

"I don't know girl, the way he was looking at you earlier was like he would've gobbled you up all over again," Sango laughed. "I wouldn't mind just being friends with benefits if that's all he wanted. Just being that with him is enough for me," Kagome shrugged.

A quiet 'ping' went off in the room and Sango jumped to her phone before Kagome had a chance to react. Her face lit up and she giggled before quickly typing something back and locking her phone. Kagome raised her eyebrow. "What was that?" she questioned. "Huh? Oh nothing. Kohaku just texted me asking when we were coming back," she dismissively answered. "Uh huh sure. I'll let this one slide," Kagome looked at Sango as she stared innocently back.

The girls got ready for their evening out _hopefully _dancing the night away.

"Hey Kags?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I think the boys are coming… And Kikyo," Sango quietly added.

"This'll be fun I bet," Kagome answered sarcastically. "Are you okay with her?" Sango asked.

"I mean I'm fine. It's her that has the issues. I'm not interested in Inuyasha at all. Where she gets the idea in her head that I am, I don't know," Kagome curled her hair as she spoke. "The fact that we're family baffles me the most. They always say blood is thicker than water. But in our case hell no," she lightly laughed. "But it's okay. I'm over it. I just want to have fun and spend vacation with you and live our best lives," she smiled.

"Amen babe!" The girls shared a toast of their champagne.

-/-

Sesshomaru sat in the booth at the club waiting. It was loud and everyone was having a good time. Inuyasha and Kikyo were out on the dance floor while he and Miroku sat. He was only there for one reason and she wasn't there yet. He never came to these kinds of functions. It was never appealing. If he had his way he would just bring the damned girl home and have his way with her there. But alas, that wasn't how life was working with him.

He sipped on his beverage. A nice concoction of gin and juice. He was the least bit interested in making small talk with the monk. "So Sesshomaru… What happened this morning?" Miroku attempted to ask.

"That is none of your concern Monk," Sesshomaru replied blatantly. Eyes ice cold.

"Ouch. Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut," Miroku took a big swig of his drink. Jack and coke. Easy peasy.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked over covered in sweat. "Damn! You two need to get out there! What are you guys even waiting for?" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kikyo.

At that moment, two women walked in. The raven-haired beauty was definitely a head turner. With her long tan legs and form-fitting dusty pink pencil skirt and ruched white crop top, Sesshomaru about came in his pants the moment he saw her. The brunette with her was another eye catcher. She was just as sexy. She donned a red body con dress that stopped mid-thigh with black heels. Red was her color.

Their eyes met and he could've sworn she said "Take me," but he was sure he was seeing things.

"Hi guys!" Kagome smiled brightly. "What are you drinking? I NEED one," she eyeballed all of their drinks. Sango waved down one of the many blonde, skimpily dressed bar girls who came over with an exaggerated smile and too high pitched laugh.

"Welcome to Club Juniper! What can I get started for you girls?" her eyes caught Sesshomaru. "Would you like anything?" she wiggled her eyebrows. Kagome stepped in between them, "Yeah can I please get a cranberry vodka with a splash of sprite? Thanks _doll_," she smiled sweetly. "Make that two," Sango waved. "Okay coming right up!" The girl gave one last look at Sesshomaru and walked to the bar across the way.

"Sesshomaru you might have to take her up on those hints she's throwing out," Kagome snickered. He cast a knowing glance at her and the snickering stopped. "This person would rather take someone else up on their offer," he said. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "Maybe we should go dance," he said to her. "Yeah maybe we should."

Miroku held his hand out to Sango and they made their way to the dance floor.

As the bar girl made her way back with their drinks, Kagome shimmied her way into the booth next to Sesshomaru with Inuyasha and Kikyo scooting in after her. "Alright ladies and gents, two cranberry vodkas," she gently put them down. "Are you _sure_ you don't need anything? Anything at all?" She put her hand on top of his resting hand. "Please refrain from touching this person," Sesshomaru coldly responded, pulling his hand away. He placed his hand under the table on Kagome's thigh causing her to jump.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, ears twitching. The table was close to their bodies so it was hard to see anything happening under there not to mention how dimly lit the place was.

The girl straightened up. "Well, if you decide to change your mind, _do_ let me know. I'm here all night," she winked. "Gosh Sesshomaru, how could you ever say no to that? I mean her ass is practically hanging out of her skirt," Kagome joked. He ran his hand up and down her thigh and squeezed. "That is simply not what attracts me," he stated. Kagome froze. _What do I do? Do go for it? Am I that bold? Would that freak him out? Holy shit._ She took a sip of her drink and smiled. "I suppose not. You aren't into blondes are you?"

Kikyo leaned her head over the table to see what they were talking about. Inuyasha conveniently leaned in at the same time. "Inuuuu, I want to dance," she pouted. He waved her off, trying to listen to the conversation. "Give me a minute Kikyo." Kikyo narrowed her eyes. She grabbed his hand and began to pull as she got up. "Let's. Go." She said between gritted teeth. God Kagome was starting to really annoy her. She was going to have to do something about it.

"It appears to me that we're alone now," Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome took another drink. "So it seems," she muttered as she absentmindedly stirred her ice cubes around. His hand trailed her lower thigh to her upper thigh just below where skirt hitched up as she sat. The dance floor was blaring hip hop music. She found herself moving to the beat as the abnormally strong drink slowly hit her system.

His hand was so welcoming she felt herself lean into his body. "Would you care to dance?" he whispered into her ear. She all but nodded. Kagome finished her drink before getting up and led Sesshomaru to the dance floor. She noticed Sango and Miroku dancing dangerously close to each other as he whispered in her ear. A small light bulb went off in her head and she realized the mystery person her best friend was texting was more than likely Miroku. Kagome smiled at the thought. She was happy for Sango.

The music pounded in her ears. She was feeling amazing. Add to the fact she had the most eligible bachelor there wanting to dance with her and she was on cloud nine. Kagome giggled to herself. Vacation just couldn't be more perfect. She began swaying to the rhythm with her backside to Sesshomaru. He put his hands on her hips as they danced together in sync. She slowly grinded against him feeling his bulge on her ass as she moved. With how much he was packing she wondered how he managed to hide his outline in public. Kagome turned to face him as the music slowed.

His hands circled around her ass and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you know how much I appreciate this," he asked, smacking her butt for added emphasis. "You know, I never got around to thanking you for helping me this morning," she said into his ear. "Is there ever any way I could repay you?" she asked innocently. He looked at her, dark amber eyes hazy. "We could find a solution to that soon enough," his voice was deep. It made her feel things in her body that she wished she felt all the time.

He pulled her close, purposely grinding his hips into her. This time his bulge was hard. Oh so hard. One hand moved from her butt to the front of her skirt. She looked at him alarmed as his fingers moved towards her zipper. "No one will see it's too dark," he huskily whispered to her. She nodded. She was doing a lot of that it felt like. She felt his hand deftly unbutton and zip down. This man was making her do things she would never do. Not even in her wildest dreams but she loved it.

He went down her skirt. He found her clit on the outside of her panties and gave it a teasing pinch. Kagome bit her lip to hold back a moan and dug her hands into his shirt. "Your panties are soaked. Fuck Kagome. I could take you in the bathroom right now." She opened her legs slightly to give him more room. "No. Too dirty," she bit out.

He groaned in her ear causing another wave of wetness to hit her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was not the Sesshomaru she and her friends knew. The one they knew was cold, emotionless – an icy demon lord Sango once put it. But this one, the one she was getting it with, was an extremely sexy, vocal, god of a man. One finger slipped inside her hot, waiting pussy. Her moan almost escaped her until she found his lips crashing into hers. He pulled his finger out and put it to his lips. It was the hottest shit she had ever seen in her life. She grabbed his hand and licked the rest of her juices off his finger. Sesshomaru bit his lip. If this woman did one more thing – he was going to gung ho them right out of that club and fuck her right in his car.

Like clockwork, she used that same hand to reach down and caress his painfully hard dick through his pants. "Kagome…" he was sure he was going to bite his tongue off. He quickly grabbed her hand and maneuvered out of the dance floor. "Where are we going?" she asked between huffs of breath. They made it outside to the cool night air.

Before she knew it she was pressed up on a car. Sesshomaru felt like he was going to explode. Never had a woman made him feel this way. What was she doing to him? "If I don't get my cock inside your pussy soon I may go crazy," he said to her, brows furrowed with desire and frustration. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and fumbled to get the key fob. "Let me help," she said, grabbing his keys from him. As she searched for the correct key, he went back to occupying himself by grabbing her ass and finding her pussy with his fingers. Kagome groaned. "We're never going to get anywhere if you keep doing that to me." She found the key and immediately unlocked the car.

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru to sit on the seat as she straddled him and closed the door. She secretly thanked Kami for tinted windows. His hands went straight to her ass again. "You must _really_ appreciate it," she chuckled. Sesshomaru responded by squeezing. He reached down and moved the car seat back. Kagome took that as her opportunity to sit back and watch him unbutton as he reached into his pants and gave her what she wanted to see.

She sat there in awe. Hot, veiny, amazingness. She leaned forward and tentatively licked the spongey tip – her small hand holding the base. Sesshomaru put his hands on her head and ever so slightly pushed down, indicating he wanted more. She happily obliged.

"Now it's my turn to pay you back," she smiled devilishly. Enticingly slow, she brought his penis into her hot waiting mouth and sucked and rolled her tongue on the underside of his shaft. She heard a low growl come from his chest. Licking from base to tip, she repeated and tried to – as much as her gag reflex let her – let him go as deep as she could tolerate, into the back of her throat. The response was good. "Kagome," he groaned, bucking his hips into her.

She wrapped both hands around his cock with much room to spare. Kagome licked her lips. She pumped him with her hands and covered the rest with her mouth. His pre cum was glorious. Her small hands barely wrapped around him and she honestly didn't know how all of _that_ was going to fit inside of her. But hell she was going to try. She swirled her tongue around his tip and lightly grazed her teeth on his shaft as she came back up causing him to curse. With a smile, she leaned back. She couldn't wait anymore. She needed to feel him.

She went to straddle him before giving him a long drawn out kiss. His tongue dashed into her mouth. She could still taste herself on his lips. She pulled her skirt up as he lifted his butt to pull his pants down a bit. His penis rested snugly in between her ass cheeks. "You know I wasn't imagining our first time to be in your car," she laughed as she pulled back from their kiss. "Certainly wasn't what I wished for but I'll take it," he smirked. He pulled her in for another kiss. Excruciatingly slow, she brought her hips up and began to lower herself unto him. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," he panted as his cock brushed her entrance. "Trust me, I'm going to enjoy every second of this," Kagome grimaced as he slid in to her. Jesus he was big.

He gripped her ass as she finally took him whole with a loud gasp. "Holy fuck you're tight," he leaned his head back onto the head rest. Sesshomaru was seeing stars. He was achingly hard and desperately wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow but he needed to be sure that her body was ready. He looked at her. He couldn't believe they were doing this right now. He was supposed to be celebrating his brother's birthday but instead he was doing his ex.

Sesshomaru bit his lip as she bounced up and down on his dick. Her eyes hazed over, moans spilling out of her mouth. He thrust into her as she came down with a loud slap of their skin hitting. "Sesshomaru…" she shakily whispered. Kagome leaned into his chest. He began thrusting into her all he could with the awkward car position they were in. She planted kisses all over his neck – biting him when he slapped her ass. He loved that. He felt close to finish and he knew she was too. Bringing his hand back around, he slid his fingers over her sensitive bud and massaged. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome wailed as she threw her head back and came when all the built up tension in her body released. Feeling her walls tighten on him with a vice like grip made him see stars all over again; cumming into her sweet, hot cavern. His hips bucked into her as he rolled out his climax.

Kagome rested her head on his chest. His still hard penis twitching inside of her. "I don't suppose you know what that is," she said teasingly. "I could go all night but don't get your hopes up woman. This Sesshomaru would rather save it for a better location," he nipped at her lips playfully. "As much as I would love to go for another round, this is a very compromising position we're in so I'm gonna have to agree with you there mister," she laughed.

-/-

Sango wobbled out of the club looking for her best friend. Kagome had been missing for how long now? Like three hours? She shook her head. No… maybe four? Man was she tipsy. No four didn't sound right. She noticed a black BMW with tinted windows in the parking lot and squinted her eyes. She was pretty sure that car was moving. Taking a couple steps closer she saw black and white hair reflecting from the street light through the window. Okay that was definitely Kagome. "Yes! You get him girl!" She threw her hands up and celebrated her friend's triumph.

-/-

"Sh- sh- should we l- leave now?" Kikyo stuttered as Inuyasha led her out. "Yes baby we're leaving," he seemed frustrated. His eyes searched the area for a certain couple that slipped out when no one was looking. He spotted Sesshomaru's car. Low and behold said couple stepped out… Of the same side of the vehicle. Inuyasha's nose twitched. Those fuckers just did the dirty! He smelt Sesshomaru all over her. Kagome's hair was frazzled and her skirt was wrinkly. She was laughing with Sesshomaru's arm around her waist. Her eyes had a light to them. A light that he hadn't seen in a while. A light that he missed.

"Oh hey guys," her smile was giddy. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at them. "_What_ have you two been up to?"

"Huh? Oh us? Nothing… I was hungry so Sesshomaru offered to take me to get something to eat," Kagome answered rather quickly.

"There's food here," Inuyasha stated.

"The food here is not made for human consumption. Pigs would eat that," Sesshomaru minutely stared back.

"Inuyaashaa. Let's go home," Kikyo tugged at his waistband. "Keh. Whatever. Let's go."

Kagome looked at Sango expectantly. "Hey guys, how about we all do a sleepover at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's?" she asked loudly. Kagome gave her a discreet thumbs up. What a wing woman. "I don't mind," she said, feigning innocence. The rest of the group agreed and with that, everyone hopped into their vehicles.

"You are not as sly as you make yourself out to be," Sesshomaru said. They were in his car driving back. He put his hand on her thigh and tickled her nether lips through her panties. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sesshomaru," she smiled. "Hn. Next time you say my name, you're going to be screaming it," he winked. Almost immediately her arousal hit his nostrils and his beast rumbled from within his chest.

This was going to be one hell of a vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for the reviews!  
I see some concerns about how my characters are being depicted and I appreciate the criticism but I have a direction that I want the story to go and if some of you don't like it, I'm sorry it isn't your cup of tea. BUT for those of you that are enjoying this, thank you for the support!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Warmth surrounded her. Strong, muscular arms wrapped around her body. Hot breath on the back of her neck. Sighing contently, Kagome snuggled back onto the tight chest behind her. Something hard twitched against her butt and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." His voice was hoarse. Kagome felt her stomach do backflips. He propped his head on one arm. The other went under the blanket. She felt his hand stroke his penis. "How did you sleep?" he asked. "I slept amazing… although I do have a small headache," she was still turned away nervous about turning around to face him. She felt a slight nudge on her butt again. They had gotten back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house just to drink and play games all night. How she ended up in his bed she wasn't sure but she wasn't entirely surprised either.

"You just woke up and you're already wet with desire," he mumbled into her ear. Kagome squirmed. The things this man made her feel were out of this world. Everything happened so quickly it was hard to wrap her head around it. Things just felt so natural with him. "You just woke up and you're hard as a rock," she replied. The covers shuffled behind her. Soon enough he pressed up on her, naked and all. "You're wearing too much clothes Kagome." Sesshomaru grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her shoulders. He planted kisses down her neck that sent shivers down her spine as he pulled her panties down.

Kagome arched her back. She wished she could be woken up like this every morning. "If we keep doing it like rabbits I won't be able to walk Sesshomaru," she yawned. "That is precisely my goal," he said as he put his hand in between her aching legs. She stifled a moan as his fingers slid in. "This bedroom has soundproof walls. Unlike the guest bedroom you were in the first morning," he muttered. Kagome tensed. "You mean… You heard everything we said that day?" He began moving his fingers inside her. "Precisely." Suddenly her walls tightened around his fingers and he flinched. "You eavesdropped on us?" she questioned him.

Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her. She went to scoot to the edge of the bed before getting out. Sesshomaru cursed in his head. Shit. He made her mad. He sat up and watched her walk to his on suite bathroom. "Kagome," he started – hesitant to say anything to make her angrier. He looked down at his erection. And back to where she had just been standing. Dammit. He was really looking forward to that too. He heard the shower turn on. Sesshomaru debated whether or not to join her and if he did join her what she was going to do to him out of anger.

He waited for what felt like an eternity, straining his ears to pick up any noise, he heard her whisper his name in a moan – his increasingly hard cock twitched.

He quickly got out of bed, quietly walked over to the bathroom and peeked his head in. Her face was turned up towards the shower head - eyes closed. One hand was massaging a perfect round tit while the other slowly circled her clit. Without realizing it, his hand immediately began stroking his cock. Kagome propped her leg on the shelf and dove two fingers into her pussy with another moan secretly imagining it was the fingers of a certain dog demon. Sesshomaru watched her pleasure herself. She was intoxicating. Her fingers deftly moved in and out as she pinched a hard nipple.

Kagome felt her climax building. All she could think of was what she wished Sesshomaru could do to her. Her breaths quickened and her muscles tensed. It hit her all at once. Her whole body shook and suddenly she felt full. Hands grabbed her hips from behind and he pulled out just to slam back into her. Kagome braced her arms on the shower wall. "Thought you could do it alone?" Sesshomaru said to her through gritted teeth. His bangs covered his eyes. Muscles flexed under the water.

"You. Shouldn't. Be. In. Here," she managed to say between thrusts. "I'm. Oh. Mad. Ah. At. You." Kagome was dizzy. She couldn't see straight she felt so good. She was supposed to be upset with him for eavesdropping. But yet here they were fucking in the shower. "I'm such a slut," she muttered out loud. Sesshomaru thrust harder. "Are you?" he looked at her through hooded eyes. She arched her back as he grabbed a fist of her hair and lightly tugged. Kagome moaned louder. She was so turned on. She reached down in between her legs and massaged his balls. "Fuck Kagome. Keep doing that," he groaned. She cupped him in her hand and gently squeezed – making him curse under his breath again. His movements became quicker, Kagome's tits bounced on her chest as she tried to maintain her balance.

The tension in her body built up all over again. "I'm gonna come again," she panted. Sesshomaru slowed his pace and pulled out to just the tip before ramming back into her. His balls slapped on her clit. He felt her hot walls slicken before tightening around him. He knew he was close as well. "Oh Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed as it hit her like a tidal wave. He pulled her close and grunted as he erupted inside her, their mixed juices dripping out of her pussy.

They stood there as they tried to get their heart rate back to normal. "This doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you," Kagome turned to look at him. "You can't just eavesdrop on people like that regardless of your super human abilities," she scolded him. "I'm sorry Kagome," Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her but suddenly stopped as his eyes darted towards the bathroom door. "What is it?" she asked him trying to hear what he was hearing. "We have visitors."

They quickly got dressed and Kagome followed Sesshomaru down the stairs.

Inuyasha leaned on the banister waiting for the events to unfold.

"Sesshomaru! There you are!" an older man with long silver hair pulled into a low pony tail approached them. "Father." Sesshomaru seemed bothered. "Did you forget? I told you on the phone the other day I was coming with Naraku and Kagura," he beamed from ear to ear. "You brought her?" it was more a statement than a question. His father nodded, smile dissipating. "Now Sesshomaru, you know what this would mean for the company…"

"Oh Sesshomaru! It's been forever since I've seen you! What kind of engaged couple are we if don't even see each other all the time?" A tall slender-framed woman walked through the front door. She planted a kiss on his cheek. He said nothing. His jaw was tight. "You're _engaged_?" Kagome whispered behind him in shock. "Ugh who is that? Don't tell me you've been banging some whore while I've been gone," Kagura grimaced.

Her eyes began to burn and she felt the tears building up. "I should leave," she muttered turning her head away. "Please _do_," Kagura smiled as Kagome quickly walked out, leaving her things behind. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha ran out after her. Sesshomaru glared at Kagura as she sweetly smiled at him and hooked her arm into is. "Well now that that's been taken care of we can spend alone time together."

Kagome half expected Sesshomaru to run out after her but he never did. Tears streaming down her face she walked along the road. Why was she crying? It wasn't like they were a couple. They were just having sex. It was just all fun no strings attached. So why did it feel like her heart had been ripped out of her chest? "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out behind her.

She quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "What do you want Inuyasha," her voice was quiet. He could smell her tears. "Look… I know I've been an ass and said he wasn't any good for you but I didn't know about Kagura," he looked down at his feet. "It's fine. I feel like such an idiot I don't even know why it's bothering me so much," she muttered.

"Oh come on. You can't be all that dumb. There's an obvious reason Kagome."

"I don't know anything about him Inuyasha. He knows nothing about me. I thought I wanted it to just be a summer fling and that's obviously all it was to him," her voice cracked at the last part. Inuyasha mentally cursed. He had the least bit idea on how to comfort crying women. "And now look at me, getting comforted by his brother who also happens to be my ex," Kagome laughed shakily. He looked at her. "I never apologized for what happened between us. I shouldn't have done what I did but I was stupid and thought she could give me better. I realize now how wrong that was."

She shrugged her shoulders. "What's been done has been done. I was upset about it but now I'm over it. That was like three years ago. Thank you for apologizing though," she smiled. "I don't think Kikyo ever will but it's alright. Plus, you _have_ been an ass but it's kinda nice. I've missed your personality. I guess that's just the way you show that you still care," she laughed as she slapped his shoulder.

Inuyasha scowled at her. "Don't get too excited wench." They continued walking wherever their feet took them. "And Kikyo, don't take her attitude to heart. She acts like a bitch but I think she just feels bad for what happened."

"Uh huh yeah sure," Kagome scoffed. "I've never seen her show sympathy," she rolled her eyes. "If there's one thing you two can relate on it's that Kagura doesn't like her either," he scratched his head. "Why's that?" she looked at him.

"Well, she doesn't believe a human like her – and you – should be with demons like Sesshomaru or even half demons like me. Her family was raised very traditionally. Naraku who works with Dad, is her uncle that's been trying to get him to arrange marriage with Sesshomaru and I guess it worked. According to them it'll be super beneficial for our companies to merge and it'll look great in the youkai community especially."

"Awesome. He can go marry her, they can have great sex, have kids, and it'll be like I never existed," Kagome was down again. Inuyasha sighed. This girl was being so difficult. "Kagome. That isn't the point. Sesshomaru is very stubborn as you have seen. Which means he isn't going to go down with a fight. _Which means_, if you really feel that way towards him, you could go fight for him. Let your feelings be known." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you being so _nice_? You hated the thought of us together remember? And who said anything about me having feelings? I don't want to get in the way of a possible marriage that'll impress the greats. I'm gonna stay out of it end of story," she crossed her arms.

"I just think you finally deserve to be happy. I don't want you to be sad anymore," he diverted his eyes from her gaze. "We're here." They somehow had made their way to her and Sango's hotel. Kagome looked up at the huge welcoming building. "I guess so… Thanks for walking with me… And talking with me," she gave him a quick hug that left him stuck in place. "I'll see you later," she waved and went inside. He hadn't been expecting that. Her scent lingered in his nostrils and he closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru had better not have fucked this up.

* * *

_This one was kind of a filler sorry for it being so short_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sunlight gleamed through the windows. Birds chirped in the trees outside. The waves crashed on the beach. It was beautiful outside. But Kagome didn't want to leave the warm confinements of her bed. She hadn't left her bed for two days. Her phone was chiming off the hook with Sesshomaru calling, texting, and leaving messages or Inuyasha texting to see if she was still alive. She didn't feel alive. She felt spent. She felt as if she wasted part of her vacation on someone who didn't deserve all the time in the world even though she would've gave it to him in a heartbeat.

Sango checked in on her from time to time and brought food but otherwise, she was out too. Probably with Miroku since her best friend was a hermit. Mentally, she wished she could get up and act as if nothing happened and continue on with her life. Physically, she couldn't move. Slowly pulling the comforter off from her head, she looked at her phone on the side dresser – _30 Unread Texts_. She sighed. She needed to stop acting like such a baby. She barely knew the guy. But somehow, deep within her heart, there was something about him. She shook her head and shoved those feelings even deeper into its depths hopefully to never be heard of again.

She clicked her tongue and decided to call Sango.

"_Hi Kags! Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you breakfast?"_

"No… I've decided to stop being such a whiny bitch and actually have fun this vacation. Where are you?" Kagome began rummaging through her clothes to find something to wear.

"_Yes bitch! Miroku and I are at the beach right now. You should come hang with us."_

"Okay, I'll see you in like ten." She hung up. Tapping on her screen, she quickly glanced through her unread texts and saw the likes of 'call me' or 'let me explain' or 'Kagome you'd better be alive you wench'.

Brushing her teeth and fixing her tangled hair up into a curly pony, she slipped on a yellow bikini and a sun dress and stepped out into the heat. She spotted Sango and Miroku a little ways away lounging on their beach towels in the sand. "Hey you lovebirds," she cracked a smile. Sango got up and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came out! It's been a horrid two days without you."

"It's nice to be out… Sango I can't breathe," Kagome patted her back.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" she let go of her friend.

"You guys go back to relaxing I'm gonna go wade in the water for a little bit."

Kagome walked off and the couple sat down. "How is she?" Miroku asked.

"She's hurt. She doesn't even realize her feelings or understand why she's so hurt and maybe it's because of how stubborn she is? I don't know…" Sango trailed off. Miroku nodded. "I suppose we need to give her a push in the right direction?" He scratched his chin as they watched Kagome's face light up the moment her feet hit the water.

Sango drank from her cup. "She's so clueless sometimes Miroku. And for Sesshomaru to do her dirty like that is a low blow," she shook her head. "But I know she really likes him and he obviously likes her too. Now we just need to… Who is that?" Sango perked up and eyed the tan blue eyed man approaching her friend. "I believe that is Koga. He's the heir to his father's company somewhere in the east," Miroku said.

"Is he a demon too?"

"Sure is. Wolf descent."

"Why does she always attract the demons?" Sango sighed.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the sun hit her face. It was so nice out here. She felt so content at that moment.

"Hey there."

She opened her eyes and turned towards the deep voice. "What are you doing here all alone?" he asked her with a toothy grin. He was cute. Golden tan skin, lean, but ripped. Not as nice a body as Sesshomaru, Kagome mentally noted, but still nice. "I'm actually here with my friends," she replied pointing towards her company who quickly looked away after noticing she had looked at them. "Name's Koga," he reached his hand out to hers. She gave him her hand and he brought it up to his lips with a chaste kiss.

"Oh uh what a gentleman, Kagome," she shuffled her feet. _Not_ expecting that. "You and your friends should hang out with me and my guys. We're playing volleyball right now if you want to join," he flashed his toothy grin again.

Kagome smiled. "We actually just played yesterday and I'm pretty sure we're all wiped out. But thank you for the invite."

"Kagome, I hate to just let such a beautiful girl walk out of my life. How about we meet up tonight at Juniper say… 9?"

Kagome glanced at Sango who conveniently wasn't paying attention to her. "Yeah that sounds good. See you tonight," she smiled at him again and walked back.

The rest of the day was a blur. Kagome and Sango had gone shopping and picked up outfits for that night while Miroku went back to Inuyasha's. Sango attempted to talk to Kagome about her feelings but was just brushed off. Finally giving up, she asked about Koga. "So… He's cute," she looked at her calmly. "Yeah he is. He's very straight forward it seems like," Kagome muttered as she ran her hands along the clothing rack. "Are you gonna hook up with him?" Sango asked.

"I mean, I'm not against it but I'm not going to be all over him. He isn't really my type – there's something about him that seems so _animalistic_," Kagome pondered, "hell, who knows, he might be a great lay," she shrugged her shoulders. She held a shirt up to her chest as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't think he's your type at all. Don't get that. Too slutty," Sango chimed in.

Kagome put the shirt back. "We'll see Sango. We will see."

The girls went back to the hotel to get ready for the night.

The club was bouncing. It was definitely a busy night with bodies dancing all over the dance floor. Kagome and Sango arrived with Miroku. They searched among the throngs of people in the huge two story building. Kagome spotted Koga leaning over upstairs balcony in the VIP lounge and yelled into Sango's ear.

"Hello beautiful Kagome!" Koga's eyes twinkled and his cheeks were tinted pink. "You never introduced me to your friends." He stuck his hand out to Miroku who firmly shook his hand. "Miroku, and this is my girl- my friend Sango," he nervously chuckled at his slip up when Sango elbowed him in the side. Koga winked at him. "I bet she is." Miroku coughed and looked away trying to hide a smirk.

"Miroku, you look oddly familiar. Where do I know you from?" Koga scratched his chin and with his other arm, put it around Kagome's shoulders. "That's right! You work for the Taisho's. How's that mutt Inuyasha? Is he still with that bimbo?" he laughed.

"One would guess he's doing well. Kikyo? They are still together."

"I see… Anyway, enough about that! Let's get you guys some drinks!" Koga waved over one of the bar girls holding a tray of shots. Kagome rolled her eyes. It was the girl who couldn't keep her eyes off of Sesshomaru. "Long time no see Miss. Where's your _other_ friend?" she smiled a not-so-friendly smile. "I see you've made another friend," she looked Koga up and down. She couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. Before she had a chance to respond, Koga began passing their shots and waved the girl off.

"He seems nice," Sango whispered into her ear. She nodded, "Yeah I think so too."

"Ginta! Hakkaku! Get over here and meet my girl Kagome!"

"I spoke too soon," Sango laughed. Kagome shook her head. "I'm not your girl Koga."

Two tall skinny men walked over from their booth. "Hi Kagome! We saw you at the beach but we didn't get to say hi. I'm Ginta and this is my brother Hakkaku. Well we're not really brothers but we kinda are. We call Koga our brother too but he isn't really our brother either," Ginta smiled from ear to ear. "We're so glad you're a part of our pack now Kagome! From now on whatever you need, whenever you need it, you can count on us to get it for you. We're your brothers now," they saluted to her.

Kagome was speechless. She had no idea was had just happened. "What did you get yourself into Kagome?" Sango whispered to her again with a snicker. "Um… Okay thanks guys?" was all she could muster up. They nodded at her and went back to their booth. They all took their shots and immediately another round had been passed out.

Miroku and Sango had made their way out to the dance floor. His hand had sneakily made its way to her ass and Sango reached back to move it over her back as she glared at him. He said something to her and she responded by slapping him. Kagome smiled. As much as Sango denied and tried to hide it, she could tell she was head over heels for the monk.

Koga had been by her side all night. Never leaving her once except to use the restroom. His arm was around her majority of the time. She didn't mind it but it just didn't feel right to her. She found herself spacing out a lot, thinking about where she _would_ be if things were different. _Who_ she would be with if things were different. Catching herself in her thoughts she shook her head. She needed to stop. She was acting like a lovesick puppy. She needed to get over it and have fun. And this is where it needed to start. Forcing herself to smile, she leaned into Koga. "Let's go dance," she said to him as she batted her eyelashes. He looked down at her with hooded eyes and nodded. "Come on babe," he grabbed her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

They began dancing with each other. Moving in sync. She threw her hands up and his hands ran up and down her sides to her ass. He was a good dancer. He pulled her closer. "You smell delicious Kagome," he said in her ear. It sent chills down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart was beating frantically. Was this what she wanted? Did she want to keep on doing this? Shaking her worries away, she let go and turned her backside to him. He grabbed her hips and she dipped and swayed with the beat. Koga cursed under his breath. "Damn Kagome, what are you doing to me?"

She closed her eyes and imagined another scene playing out. The memory of her and Sesshomaru dancing as he fingered her flashed through her mind and her arousal spiked. Koga pulled her close. "Are you thinking of me?" he whispered into her ear as her scent hit his senses. Trying hard to not hurt his feelings and ruin the mood she nodded. He growled and grinded into her ass. She felt his rock hard penis and couldn't help but moan. _If only_, she thought to herself.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt a presence. An all too familiar presence. An almost sinister presence. Her miko powers had laid dormant since she graduated high school from lack of usage but what she felt caused it to immediately flare up – giving Koga a light shock in the process. He jumped. "What the? You're a priestess?" he said incredulously. "That's so damn _hot_."

She didn't respond. She couldn't. All she felt was their auras intertwining. She knew who it was. She couldn't hold herself back. The powerful aura reached her insides and made it churn and do flips. She missed that feeling. She missed the person that made her feel that way. It caressed her skin and left goosebumps. It almost felt as if he was right next to her – touching her. Whispering sweet nothings to her. She let her powers reach out a little more. She wanted to feel him. But then it hit her. What he declined to tell her. Then she realized she was mad. Kagome clenched her fists and sent a stronger wave to him. One that sizzled in the air. How dare he think he could come back into her life and act as if nothing happened.

She turned – prepared to face him until she saw him across the way. He looked straight at her with his molten amber eyes piercing through the darkest depths of her soul and it made her ache for him all over again. She nearly whimpered. It simply wasn't fair. There _she_ sat with him. With her bright red lipstick and dark violet eyes. Kagura was the one that got to sit next to him. She was the one that got to sleep with him at night and wake up to his beautiful face every morning. She was the one that was able to feel his touch and revel in it every time. It made her sick.

She turned her attention back to Koga who was cherishing everything about her at the moment.

"I feel bad for whoever was on the receiving end of _that_," he smirked. "Yeah me too," she grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here."

She didn't know how they got there but they did. They were back at her hotel room. She was angry with the world. Angry with Sesshomaru. Angry at Kagura. And angry that Koga didn't have his damn clothes off yet. He had her pinned on the wall as he laid kisses upon kisses all over her neck and shoulders. "Just rip it open," she growled as he fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Without hesitation, he pulled and her breasts came spilling out – her skimpy black bra the only thing preventing him from getting the whole view. He brought a sharp fang to the middle of her cleavage where the middle of her cups met and sliced through it. Immediately he ravaged her breasts. Taking one nipple and grazing his teeth over it as she arched her back for more.

"I want more," she demanded between gritted teeth. He nodded and began switching between his hands and mouth as she squirmed under his touch. "Kagome you're so fucking hot," his hot breath washed over her. Reaching down to his pants she undid his belt and button and ripped open his pants. His hard cock bounced out. Kagome licked her lips. Turning him around so his back was against the wall, she went on her knees and took him into her mouth. Koga moaned and grabbed her head. He pushed her further down making her gag. He was being rough but she loved it. Thrusting his hips as she bobbed up and down, she felt his balls tighten and she knew he was close. "Woah there don't come just yet," she pulled away with a 'pop' and wiped her mouth.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked to the bed. "Who said I was going to come?" he said as he slapped her ass. She wiggled her ass and he growled. He tossed her on the bed and took off his shirt. Climbing over her, he hungrily kissed her and positioned himself. Kagome felt his need through his kisses. It was almost ravenous. _Animalistic_ _almost, _Kagome tried to hide her giggle as her conversation with Sango popped up. "Did you just giggle?" he stopped – his eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry Koga, you tickled me," she played it off. He smirked at her. Nuzzling her neck he thrust into her in one swift motion. Kagome gasped. The sudden intrusion shook her to the core.

He pounded into her harder and harder barely giving her a chance to catch her breath. Once again she found herself spacing out. What was she doing here with him? Why was she doing this? She realized she wasn't enjoying this as much as she thought she would. Sure it felt good, but it wasn't _good enough_. Koga's grunts brought her back to reality as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. His thrusts were becoming more frantic. She held on to him as he climaxed. Exhausted, he rolled over and laid next to her. "That was amazing Kagome," he wiped his forehead. She looked at him. "Yeah it was _so _great Koga," she mentally rolled her eyes. They laid there until she heard his snores.

She heard the door to the hotel room open and a wobbly, giddy Sango stumbled in. "Oooh, who's that in bed with Ka-go-me?" she said in a sing-songy voice. Kagome sat up and glared at her. "I'll tell you tomorrow when you're sober," she hissed. "O-kay, goodnight Ka-go-me I love you!" Sango plopped on the bed.

Turning the other way Kagome sighed. She didn't even get to come.

-/-

Sesshomaru tossed and turned in bed. Images of Kagome raced through his head. Her laughter, her smiles, her voice, her body. His last image of her was at the club. All the anger and sadness he saw in her hurt him more than he cared to admit. He could still feel her aura suffocating him. He wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could. No matter how much he tried to not think about her she still crossed his mind. It was his duty to follow in his father's footsteps to take over the company. His father had been arranged with his mother for the good of the company and now it was his turn. But his pride told him no. It told him to go after what he wanted. And Kagura was not who he wanted.

He continued to toss and turn the rest of the night. Just as he had been the night before, and the night before that.

Unbeknownst to anyone in his household, not even him nor his half-brother, two figures crept out the front door and into the darkness of night.

Upon reaching an abandoned cabin some ways away from the house, they made their way inside before speaking a word. "How's the plan coming along?" tall, dark and foreboding, he stood in the corner watching the spider on his hand crawl between his fingers. "It's going well. They don't suspect a thing. He's so caught up with that whore he's barely paying any attention to me," a second voice cackled. "Excellent job Kagura," he smirked as he pet the spider. "Do not worry my little pet, it will be all ours soon." He reached out to Kagura and pulled her face up to his as he planted a kiss on her lips.


End file.
